


Who Are YOU, Tina?

by elle_delajoie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, S4 "I Do" Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie
Summary: Tina asks Kurt, "Who ARE you, Kurt?" at the reception following the wedding-that-wasn't in "I Do". This story flips the question on her when Kurt takes her aside to discuss her issues with him. Season 4 Fix-It.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	Who Are YOU, Tina?

"I'm going to grab some punch. Do you want anything?" Blaine asked, as he and Kurt walked off the stage.

"Yeah, I'll take a cup. Just remember, we're not ...."

Blaine finished Kurt's sentence. "We're not dating. We're just here as friends." He headed towards the table with the punch on it.

Kurt meandered over to the table full of cupcakes to look at his options. "Ooh, baby cupcakes!"

He leaned over to take one when Tina came up from his left, with fire in her eyes.

"I don't like the way you treat Blaine. There, I said it. You're here. You're in New York. You're at Vogue dot com. You're at NYADA. Who _are_ you, Kurt?"

He started to respond, but she cut him off.

"Meanwhile, Blaine is here, lonely. And yes, he cheated, but we're all human, Kurt. We all deserve to be loved back, Kurt."

"Okay, Tina, I say this with total love, but the moment we all saw coming is finally here. You're a hag. You're hagged out. You're in love with Blaine, and it's creepy. Stop!" he said emphatically.

"What do you know about love? You just come and you go. Who's been here to support him? Me. Who took him to Sadie Hawkins? Me. Who put him in bed when he got sick and rubbed vapo-rub on his little muscled chest while he slept…" She had not meant to let it get that far.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, completely confused.

"No, I didn't mean." She paused. "This isn't about me, Kurt. I have to go." She turned to walk away, but Kurt caught her by the wrist.

"Oh, no you don't. We're having a talk – right now. Come on."

He led her to the elevator. He pressed the button for the fourth floor, but said nothing. When they got to the room, he pulled out his keycard and opened the door.

"Have a seat," he said. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

She sat on the edge of one of the beds.

"You were the only person who never said or did anything to mean to me or stood by and watched other people hurt me. So, for the first time in three and a half years, you attacked me down there." He slipped his suit jacket off and hung it over the back of the desk chair. He turned it around to face her and sat down. "Who am I? I a 19-year-old who is one semester behind in college, who is taking extra classes to get caught up while working two jobs. I barely have time to sleep, Tina. I have $1200 in expenses each month – if I don't eat. I work full time between my two jobs. I haven't been back here very often because I can't afford the plane tickets or the loss in income by not going to work. Plus, my bosses have this thing about me _showing up_ to do my job and actually _doing_ it while I'm there."

"Fine. You're really busy."

"Explain why on earth you would think that Blaine would date a girl?"

"You were ignoring Blaine when you first went to New York. He was down. He was running for Senior Class President and he heard about a party that first weekend after you left. I went with him. He thought maybe he could meet some of the other seniors and they'd vote for him. I was really bummed out about Mike breaking up with me. I just wanted something to do. We went and drank too much." Her voice trailed off.

"Does this end like Rachel's party did?"

"Basically, yes. But it went on for the rest of the evening."

"So you made out with Blaine while drunk a week after I went to New York?"

"Yes, and he's so sweet to me. He always listens when I talk and he's just amazing. He went to see you that next Friday. I assumed he told you what happened because he came back and said that you had broken up with him. I figured if you didn't want him that maybe he was just a little flexible on his sexuality, like maybe I was his exception. I mean, he kissed me all evening, and since you broke up, he's been spending a lot of time with me. I'm his date to this wedding, not you. And you showed up and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He wants you. It just hurts. I've been here for him this whole time. And you show back up and all he can think of is you."

"That's because he's gay, Tina. He's not flexible or whatever, other than when alcohol is involved, obviously. But when he sobers up, he's not into girls. To be honest, I think he's just a horny drunk. I don't know what else to say about it."

She sighed. "Deep down, I guess I know that, but it felt so nice to be wanted."

"I know, Tina. But Blaine is never going to be your boyfriend. And honestly, I'm really angry that he's led you on since the beginning of the school year. I didn't break up with him because he kissed you. I honestly didn't even know about that until you just told me. I broke up with him because he had sex with another guy."

"What?" Her eyes flashed with anger. "No way."

"It's true. Ask Sam. He knows. Or Finn. He was there when Blaine came in October."

"He wouldn't do that."

"I didn't think he would either. And it nearly killed me. Clearly, we were both wrong."

Tina's phone pinged. She took it out, read the text, and responded. "He's looking for you. I gave him the room number." She got up and waited by the door to let him in. "Just so you know, everyone else thinks Blaine's cheating was with me."

"That makes so much more sense about how everyone has treated me."

She stopped to think for a minute. "You thought everyone took his side."

"What else what I supposed to think? He sleeps with a random and tells me that it's because 'he needed me and I wasn't there'. And everyone in Lima acts like I should just get over it and take him back. I'm not sure what I would have done if he had told me that he had made out with you while drunk. But I am absolutely serious that I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest when he told me that he had slept with another guy. I had called, texted, and Skyped with him every day of the two weeks that I had been gone. A couple of times I didn't answer when he called, but I called him back when I could." He paused and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Every day, Tina." He took a deep breath. "And then he told me he slept with someone else because I wasn't there for him. He told me it was my fault. And all of you seemed to have no problem with that. How do you think that made me feel? And then tonight, you laid into me telling me that I hadn't loved him enough."

"Kurt, I'm really sorry." She reached to open the door when she heard Blaine knock.

Blaine stepped inside and took a few steps into the room. "I came back with your punch and you were gone."

"Well, I verbally attacked him, and then he insisted that we have a private conversation rather than a childish brawl in the reception hall."

"I see," he said, but his eyebrows were furled like he had no idea what was going on, but was afraid to find out.

"Why did Kurt break up with you?" she asked.

"I cheated on him." He tilted his head and looked at her like she had lost her mind for asking. "You know that."

"Mmm hmm." She stared him down. "What was his name? Where did you meet him?"

Blaine froze like a deer in headlights. He tried to regain his composure, but failed.

"Right," she said. "Please let yourself out. I still have a few things to talk to Kurt about. We're over."

Blaine didn't move immediately, but eventually came back to his senses and turned towards the door.

Tina had her phone out before the door latched. She sent a mass text to all of the New Directions members telling them the truth before Blaine even had a chance to get his phone out to check to see who had texted him.

He stopped dead in his tracks after he read the text. He leaned against the closest wall and decided that his best move was just to go to his room and stay there.

Back in the room, Kurt said, "Look, I don't know if you were hoping that he'd get smashed drunk and make out with you again tonight or what, but if you don't have your own room, you're welcome to stay here with me. Do you want to go back downstairs for a while?"

"Sure. I'm really sorry, Kurt. I'm a mess. I just never expected Mike to break up with me. I got a tattoo that says 'Mike Chang Forever' three weeks before school started, right after I turned 18. And three days after I got it, he broke up with me before he left for Chicago. I know I told JBI that I broke up with Mike, but that's not true. I also didn't have the tattoo changed. I just made that up on the spot. It was stupid. If we don't get back together in the next year or so, I'll have something tattooed over it."

Kurt stood up and put his jacket back on. "You need to see a counselor and so do I. Hearing you talk just cemented into my mind what a mess this is. Blaine has some kind of hold over people who get close to him. I'm breaking free. If he's down there, we can keep each other away from him for the rest of the evening." He opened the door and let her walk through ahead of him.

"Deal." She took his hand as they walked back to the elevator. "Tell me about working at Vogue dot com."

**Author's Note:**

> I could never reconcile the S1-S3 Tina who was always on Kurt’s side turning into Blaine’s hag in S4. It reminded me of Rachel adoring Blaine and being absolutely supportive of him playing Tony over Kurt. And this was what came to mind.


End file.
